


#440 Arthur

by marourin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Lipstick, M/M, eames and omc, where lipstick colors are eames' exes, work with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Arthur notices the pattern is two weeks into a job in Paris. Every time Eames tests out a female forge, the color of lipstick stays the same. It’s a purple rouge that at times clashed with some of the women he tried on in that big, antique dressing room. It stuck in his mind and almost subconsciously he recognized it while out tailing a mark at a mall. Through glimmering glass displays he saw it on the brightly made up face of some young pop singer. Chanel Rouge Coco Lipstick #454 Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#440 Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this thread on tumblr about the Chanel lipstick color #440 Arthur
> 
> http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/146323861813/kate2kat-corinnetags
> 
> Also unbetad. Writer I am not XD

The first time Arthur notices the pattern is two weeks into a job in Paris. Every time Eames tests out a female forge, the color of lipstick stays the same. It’s a purple rouge that at times clashed with some of the women he tried on in that big, antique dressing room. It stuck in his mind and almost subconsciously he recognized it while out tailing a mark at a mall. Through glimmering glass displays he saw it on the brightly made up face of some young pop singer. Chanel Rouge Coco Lipstick [#454 Jean](http://www.chanel.com/en_US/fragrance-beauty/cms2export/Site1Files/P172400/S172454_XLARGE.jpg).

He was a little baffled by the consistency of this little detail—Eames’ fancies changed like dandelion seeds in the wind. Eames never had a preference for his forges. It didn’t start clicking for him until he saw the photo of a man in a speedo light up Eames’ phone under the name Jean.

Arthur flushed when Eames caught his gaze and winked at him, knowing. He pretended he couldn’t understand some of the filthy French that Eames uttered in that low smoker’s rasp of his as he stepped out of the warehouse, no doubt to continue whatever aural debauchery he was undertaking.

He couldn’t stop staring at dark purple lips throughout the rest of the job.

Jobs came and went and eventually Eames stopped wearing the purple rouge. The colors changed until they finally settled to a blood red that made all of his women forges look like femme fatales from some 60s noir drama. It made their smiles sharp and inviting and Arthur couldn’t help but search for the shade.

[#442, Dimitri](http://www.chanel.com/en_US/fragrance-beauty/cms2export/Site1Files/P172400/S172442_XLARGE.jpg).

He wasn't terribly surprised with the warmth that Eames used to greet their tattooed Russian architect on that job and the next.

Figures it would be a shade the color of communism.

If he was maybe a little bitter, a little jealous at the smudge of blood red at Dmitri’s collar when they went over the levels, well that was no one’s business but his own.

On the last day before the job, Arthur plugged himself into Eames’ dream and got that red smeared over his face and cock.

“Why do you insist on wearing the same shade with every forge?” Arthur asked when it was over and he helped Eames zip up his dress.

“I think it's kind of funny, don't you? An inside joke, if you will.” Eames grinned at him, his forge’s full lips kiss bruised and swollen beneath the now messed layer of rouge.

“A tasteless one and I never figured you for one to kiss and tell. What if someone figures it out?” Arthur huffed in annoyance. He wondered now how many shades held significance to Eames.

“No one’s as obsessed as you, darling. I'll deal with that problem if it ever pops up.” Eames’ demeanor change subtly. “Now if you would...I was practicing.”

Arthur scowled a little at being shooed out of Eames’ dream like a trespassing child. He wondered if Eames would still be wearing that same shade of red the next time they went down together.

The disappointment of seeing it again was just a little biting.

For a while, Arthur thought [#456 Erik](http://www.chanel.com/en_US/fragrance-beauty/cms2export/Site1Files/P172400/S172456_XLARGE.jpg) was just Eames mourning the loss of #442 Dmitri. There were no Eriks showing up on their jobs and Eames wasn't excusing himself to have private, filthy conversations in the bathroom. Plus, the dark shade was somber and severe, fitting for the funeral of a relationship. However, Eames was disappearing during the down times between jobs instead of loitering around whatever subtropical country he managed to convince Arthur to find jobs in.

Arthur eventually tracked Eames down to Switzerland where he found him having lunch with an investment banker in a perfectly respectable three piece suit and pocket square.

That must be Erik.

“You know, Erik’s portfolio really isn't that diverse. It's completely in the Eco market.” Arthur said from behind his newspaper when #456 Erik got up to go to the bathroom. “He seems awfully boring compared to your usual colors.”

“Fuck off, Arthur. Maybe I found the right colour for me.”

Arthur gave up the pretense of disinterest then and he turned around to stare at Eames. “Please, you never wore a somber color a day in your life if you didn’t have to.” he practically sneered. “You might be a liar for a living, but I don’t think even you could lie to yourself that convincingly. Besides, you hate farmers markets.”

“They’re far too calm.” Eames reluctantly agreed. “And over priced.”

The corner of Arthur’s lips quirked up a little when he saw the confrontational hold of Eames’ shoulders ease. He reached into his pocket then and he took out a little black tube  and he placed it in Eames’ palm. “You’ll know where to find me.” he rose and left as #456 came back to the table.

It took another two days before the door to Arthur’s hotel room clicked open and Eames stood there, a hand in his pocket and looking on with exaggerated disinterest. A tight knot loosened in Arthur’s chest and he beckoned Eames closer.

In the morning the bed next to him was empty and the sheets mussed but cool of body heat. He felt a brief pulse of panic before he sat up and saw the broad, naked expanse of Eames’ back seated in front of the mirror. Grey eyes met his own in the reflection, then winked before the tube of lipstick was uncapped.

Arthur watched with rapt attention as Eames smoothed the bright red on plush lips with the ease of long practice and turned to grin at him. [#440 Arthur](http://www.chanel.com/en_US/fragrance-beauty/cms2export/Site1Files/P172400/S172440_XLARGE.jpg) looked perfect against that 5 o’clock shadow.

“It looks good on you.” Arthur murmured, his voice a little hoarse.

“It does, doesn’t it?”

If Arthur felt a bit of warmth in his chest every time Eames’ forges wore that bright red smile, well, he figured he was allowed a little bit of vanity.

Fin


End file.
